De lo que Scorpius Malfoy cree saber
by Anna Delacour
Summary: Aún tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, pero lo que sí sabía era que no quería dejar de besarlo.


A ojos de Scorpius, toda aquella preocupación era ridícula. Pero su amigo parecía tomar muy en serio aquellas escapadas de noche, durante las cuales se entretenían con caricias, toqueteos y besos repentinos. Para el rubio Malfoy, aquello no era más que mero contacto físico que, aunque tal vez le haya costado levemente admitirlo, le gustaba. Y estaba seguro de que a Albus también.

Sin embargo, mentiría si dijera que el sonrojo de Albus no era lo más tierno que hubiera visto, o que no se veía sexy con su cabello despeinado luego de algunas caricias, o que su sonrisa no era la más perfecta que él hubiera visto. Y Scorpius podía ser orgulloso, egoísta a veces y egocéntrico, pero no era un mentiroso.

Desde siempre, Albus y Scorpius habían merodeado por los pasillos de aquel acogedor castillo durante las noches, protegidos bajo la capa de invisibilidad, acompañados a veces por Rose. Pero cómo y cuándo aquellos paseos nocturnos se habían vuelto algo más que divertidas charlas entre amigos, Scorpius no lo sabía.

—Scorpius… —Susurró Albus en una de esas noches, intentando separarse de los labios de Scorpius. Éste, muy a su pesar, se alejó.

—¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó, mientras intentaba alejar su mirada de los apetecibles labios rosados de su amigo.

—Creo… Creo que debemos parar esto —Replicó Albus, tratando por todos los medios que sus ojos verdes no choquen contra la tormenta gris en los ojos de su amigo.

—Ya lo hablas muchas veces, Al. Es sólo… contacto físico, ya sabes, nada ma... —Intentó argumentar, pero el mediano de los Potter lo interrumpió.

—Tal vez por eso quiero parar —Dijo, suspirando, y rindiéndose al fin, miró a Scorpius a los ojos, que lo miraba confundido.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Preguntó Scorpius, algo desconcertado.

Albus suspiró. Se despeinó el cabello de la nuca varias veces, dejándolo más parado de lo normal, y Scorpius pudo ver un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Albus.

—Ya. Deja eso —Dijo, casi ordenó, Scorpius, sacando a relucir su personalidad dominante. Tomó la mano de Albus, que se hallaba aún en su nuca, y lo obligó a mirarlo—. Dime que sucede.

—Que tal vez para mí no sea sólo "contacto físico" —Marcó las comillas en el aire—. ¿Has pensado en eso alguna vez, Scorpius? Quiero decir… Sí, disfruto esto tanto, o tal vez más que tú, pero no es lo que quiero y, de alguna manera, prefiero no tener nada a que sólo me veas como alguien a quien puedes acudir si necesitas consuelo sexual —Estaba rojo hasta la raíz, pero se mantenía firme y miraba a los ojos de Scorpius, que parecía completamente atónito y lo miraba a los ojos y con la boca abierta formando una perfecta "o", que resultaba casi cómica—. Y suéltame —Añadió en un débil susurro, pues Scorpius aún le sostenía la mano con la que le se despeinaba en cabello de la nuca.

Scorpius pareció reaccionar de repente. Cerró la boca de golpe y se relamió los labios, pero no soltó la mano de Albus; es mas, utilizó esta para lograr que Albus se acercara más, estirando de ella hacia él. Ante esto, el Potter lo miro levemente aturdido, muy cerca de la anatomía del rubio.

—¿Q-qué haces? —Preguntó débilmente Albus, sonrojado como nunca antes, pero Scorpius no respondió, ya que en su mente se libraba una extraña batalla.

¿Qué hacía? No tenía idea. Pero, luego de que Albus le haya revelado que, al parecer, estaba enamorado de él —aunque no lo había dicho directamente, lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que eso era lo que quería decirle— y que por eso quería dejarlo, aunque no sabía si se lo podía llamar así, le llegó una no muy alegre imagen de él, sin Albus a su lado.

Entonces, sin pensarlo dos veces, lo besó.

No estaba seguro de qué quería decir con aquel beso, pero esperó que Albus entendiera. Aún tenía mucho en que pensar, pero lo que sí sabía era que oír a Albus susurrar su nombre, con aquella voz ronca que tanto le fascinaba, era lo más cercano que él llegaría a estar del paraíso. Y, además, no quería dejar de besarlo.


End file.
